


Maybe it's not so bad

by crazycatt71



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Ugly Christmas Apparel Challenge, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Morse finds out a gift isn't so bad after all





	

.

"Gentlemen, Mrs. Collins will be stopping by tomorrow with a gift for the station." Mr. Bright informed them. "I think it would appropiate if the three of you wore her gifts, don't you?"

Morse, Thursday, and Jakes looked blank for a moment before they remembered the christmas jumpers they had each had recieved from the very elderly and very rich Mrs. Collins after they had caught the man who had mugged her and stolen her jewelery.

"Yes, sir." Thursday wearily replied while Morse and Jakes tried not to let their horror show.

After they were dismissed, Morse and Jakes followed Thursday into his office.

"Do we really have to wear those jumpers, sir?" Jakes asked.

"Yes, we do." Thursday said.

"But sir,  I don't know about yours, but mine is hedious."

"Buck up, Jakes, we are wearing them."

Jakes gave Morse a pleading look, but Morse wisely stayed quiet.

Jakes groaned and left the room.

When Morse got back to his flat that night, he dug the box containing his jumper out of the cupboard and looked at it. When he had recieved it he had been touched. No one had ever made him a jumper before and if wearing it pleased an elderly woman with no family, then he had no trouble being embarassed at work; it wasn't like it hadn't happen before.

 The next morning Morse arived at the Thursday house just as Joan was comeing out. 

"Dad told me to tell you to wait out here." she called. "I think he doesn't want you to see his jumper."

"I'll see it at work." Morse told her.

"I don't think he's thought it through that far." she said with a grin.

Morse smiled and got back in the car.

Thursday came out a few minutes later, all bundled in his coat and got in the car.  With the way he was acting, Morse couldn't wait to see his jumper. They arived at the station just as Jakes walked up. He and Morse followed Thursday into his office. The three of them sood bundled in their coats for several minutes before Morse got tired of it and took his off. Thursday shrugged and took his off too. Jakes rolled his eyes and removed his too. They stared at eachother, then Morse grinned. Jakes was green and red, very christmasy colors. Thursday's was a cardigan in oive green, dark red and white with several chistmas images on it. Sudenly, Morse liked  his more subdued jumper very much.

"Are those christmas puddings, sir?" Jakes asked with a grin.

"One more word Sargent, and you spend the rest of your carrer writeing parking tickets."Thursday growled.

Jakes lost his grin.

  
“Let’s just get this over with.” Thursday grumbled as he opened the office door and headed out into the bullpen.

Jakes followed and Morse brought up with a grin. For once he would not have to worry about causing a scene at work; compared to Thursday and Jakes he was going to be invisible

 

 

                                                   

                                                                 Jakes                                                                      Thursday

                                                              

                                                                                                  Morse

 


End file.
